flounafandomcom-20200214-history
City of Cinders
Selena, Blazej and Daisy arrived in Fey flock and spent the night. Fey Flock was surprisingly untouched by the war that raged on around them. It was a nice break from the fighting. But the break was short lived. Nyppine and Nordan spotted the death dogs heading toward the downs Githyanki ship that night but decided to leave well enough alone. While this happened Blazej had a dream. He dreamt he was in a cage, alone and floating in an endless sea. He saw his aunti, the hag reach out to him from the darkness, offering him a way out. Blazej took the hand, and it pulled him out of his cage and into a deep cave. Just then his auntie sprouted six new eyes around her one eye in the center of her forehead. It was hideous to see and the hag reached into his chest and tried to rip out his heart. Blazej called on his zombie friends to defeat Auntie and it worked. But her body fell on top of him and he was trapped. He could feel the life draining out of him. He tried to send his zombies for help, but they were trapped by a fiery seal. Then, Blazej saw Palar standing a ways off in his dream. He knew that if he could kill Palar, he would be able to escape. Blazej then saw the Atropal floating in endless space in front of him. The Atropal said now Blazej understood him, and disappeared. Blazej awoke. The next morning, the Seasonal Sentinels tracked the devil dogs to a deep cave they had uncovered after returning from the Githyanki ship. Around the cave were ancient runes. Blazej woke and needed to get back to sleep, as Atropal dreams rob you of your rest. After Blazej slept again, with Daisy by his side, the Season sentinels asked if Blazej could translate the runes around the hole the devil dogs had unearthed. Blazej recognized them as a very old giant magic seal, fire based. Selena, Daisy and Blazej decided to check the cave out, and Aini decided to tag along. They group lowered themselves on Selena's broom down and down into the cave that eventually became a straight drop. They flew down and came out inside a blacksmith's refinery almost a mile underground. The group began to explore to find they had entered an underground city full of mostly inactive undead dwarf like creatures. The city looked like all its citizens had died suddenly and abruptly long along ago. They went to one of the schools in this underground city and found a book on the under dark flora. They ran into mushrooms that shriek loudly when they sense prey approaching. When they activated one it began to stir the undead in the city, but they calmed back down again. The group headed to the city's central keep where they found the skeleton of a great fire giant sitting on the throne. All the magical items in the city had been ruined. most likely by what had killed everyone. The group decided to lay low for a bit and figure the situation out.